Forgotten Love
by SunGoddess1
Summary: Draco sends Harry to the store for ice cream and carrots, but he doesn't come back the same. Mpreg and Slash
1. The accident

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Forgotten Love

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter-Malfoy unlocked the door to his and his husband's apartment. He was grinning from ear to ear because it was their three-year anniversary. 

  
  


"Draco, babe are you here?" Harry called shutting the door behind him.

"Im in (gag) here." Draco answered from the bathroom. "But don't come in unless you want to lose your lunch too."

  
  


"Oh Draco, again . . . ? Can I get you anything?"

  
  


"Yeah can you tell me why its called morning sickness when you're not sick in the morning." Draco muttered opening the door to his husbands concerned face.

  
  


"Sorry can't help you with that one." Harry said pulling his pregnant husband into his arms. "Still worth it?"

  
  


"Yes, but ~why~ couldn't ~you~ have called heads instead?" Draco said mock pouting.

  
  


"Oh Draco." Harry laughed leaning forward to kiss him.

  
  


"EEEEWWWW don't EVEN think about kissing me Harry Potter!!"

  
  


"Wha . . . Excuse me?" Harry asked confused.

  
  


"I haven't brushed my teeth yet, you ~really~ don't want to kiss me right now!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A couple hours later they were sitting curled up on their couch, feeding each other bites of watermelon.

  
  


"So how did it go with Hermione and Ron?" Draco muttered against Harry's chest.

  
  


"It actually went okay, but it was kinda awkward though."

  
  


"I imagine, it ~has~ been five years since you've seen them."

  
  


"Yeah, and I think you were right, now is not the time to tell them about you, or the baby." Harry sighed.

  
  


"I am always right." Replied Draco looking for a way to lighten the mood.

  
  


"OOOOHHHH is that so?" Harry said cracking up.

  
  


"Yes" Draco said all high and mighty.

  
  


"Well I think you are always . . . Ticklish." Harry said pouncing.

  
  


"AAAAHHHHH Harry stop, please no I NEED TO PEEE!" Draco pleaded giggling.

  
  
  
  
  
  


One week later

  
  


"Harry Wake Up." Draco told Harry shaking his shoulder. "Harry!"

  
  


"MMPH What Draco?" Harry muttered rolling over.

  
  


"Im hungry, I want ice cream."

  
  


"There's some in the freezer." Harry growled

  
  


"I um ate that already. Harry will you PLEASE go get me some?"

  
  


"Draco" Harry said sitting up "Its 2:00 in the morning and you want me to get up, get dressed, go to the store, and get you some ice cream??"

  
  


"And carrots" Draco said meekly

  
  


"Carrots." Harry said in disbelief 

  
  


"Ok Draco but I want you to know I really really love you, because otherwise I would just tell you to go to hell."

  
  


"I love you too Harry. Now go, and hurry Im starving."

  
  
  
  
  
  


50 minutes later

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Harry, where are you? It does not take that long to get ice cream." Draco muttered pacing back and forth.

  
  


RING RING

  
  


"Finally! Wait how do I answer this damn thing?"

  
  


RING RING

  
  


"Oh yeah, push talk."

  
  


"Harry just how much ice cream are you getting?"

  
  


"Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy?"

  
  


"Um Hello?"

  
  


"Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy?"

  
  


"Yes that is me, what is, is everything okay?" Draco said panic rising into his throat.

  
  


"Could you come down to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries please?"

  
  


"Oh my God, is Harry ok, what happened, is Harry hurt, please tell me." Draco pleaded

  
  


The voice took pity on him. "There has been an accident, your husband is unconscious right now but it doesn't look too serious."

  
  


"Oh my oh I'll be right there." Draco promised 

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"Wait, wait don't hang up, I can't apparate, Im pregnant." Draco moaned breathlessly

  
  


"Oh, alright, we'll send someone to come and get you. Is the address in Mr. Potter-Malfoy's wallet correct?"

  
  


"Yes. Please. Hurry!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Draco got to the hospital, he ran right passed the doctors that were trying to talk to him. All he cared about was getting to his husband's side. When he got there, he saw Harry laying on a hospital bed with his head bandaged, pale as a ghost.

  
  


"Harry?" 

  
  


"Mr. Potter-Malfoy is unconscious right now." Panted the doctor coming in behind him.

  
  


"Wha . . What happened?" Draco whispered.

  
  


"There was a robbery at the store he was at. Im sorry we don't know anything more than that."

  
  


"Oh my God." Draco said sinking to the floor. "I" "I" The shock was too much for him in his condition. He fainted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Draco woke up he was lying on a bed and there was a different doctor leaning over him.

  
  


"Hey are you awake now?" She asked

  
  


"Yes" he answered confused before he remembered. "Where is my husband?" Draco asked sitting straight up in bed.

  
  


"Calm down Mr. Potter-Malfoy, panicking is not going to help him, you, or your baby."

  
  


"Slowly he laid back down. "Will he be all right?" he asked worriedly.

  
  


"We don't believe it is too serious, though he will have a nasty bump on his head when he wakes up. Dr Allen is with him right now. But right now I am more worried about you, do you happen to know how far along you are?"

  
  


"About 3 months." Draco answered distractedly

  
  


"I see, is it your husbands?" she asked writing on a clipboard.

  
  


Draco looked at her like she was bonkers. "Are you insane? Yes it's his, excuse me Im going to my husband now."

  
  


"Im sorry about that, it is standard procedure to ask."

  
  


"Do you know how hard it is for a guy to get preg . . . forget it!" Draco shouted "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!"

  
  


"All right all right I'll take you to him, but Dr. Allen needs you to fill out some forms first."

  
  


"Fine, but I'll fill them out in Harry's room." He said shortly.

  
  
  
  


Two days later Draco was still sitting in Harry's room and Harry Potter-Malfoy was still unconscious. Draco hadn't left his room the entire time, and the hospital staff finally caved in and brought another bed in since Draco had hexed anyone and everyone who had tried to make him leave. They had grudgingly began to admire Draco, as it was painfully obvious to them that he loved Harry very much.

  
  


Dr. Allen walked frowning into Harry's room on the beginning of the 3rd day. And Draco jumped up. "Doctor why hasn't he woken up yet? You said it wasn't serious!" he accused.

  
  


"I don't know why Draco, by all means he should be awake by now. We also have another problem though, the newspapers found out about Harry and they are swarming downstairs."

  
  


"Shit"

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


"Dammit, we managed to avoid the press for more than four years, they don't even know we are married."

  
  


"Well they are going to know soon."

  
  


"Great! Come on Harry, wake up, don't leave me all alone to tell the world by myself." Draco pleaded with his comatose husband.

  
  


Harry didn't even stir.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All fifty-two wizardly newspapers had front page stories' about the found boy-who-lived. After all it had been five years since he had defeated He-who-must-not-be-named, and five years since anyone and seen hide or hair of Harry Potter. People were curious, Harry had turned down the reward money and then just ~vanished~, and after many searches people had finally found out where he was.

  
  
  
  


There were so many reporters swarming around St. Mungo's, that for the first time in its history, they had to hire extra security just to keep the reporters from tearing down the place to get to him.

  
  
  
  


As of yet no one had found out that Harry and Draco were married, or even that Draco was there. Which Draco thanked his lucky stars for every day, he couldn't imagine having to face the press without Harry by his side. Mostly just so he could say that Draco hadn't bewitched him or anything.

  
  


It was probably five or six days later when Draco heard a commotion, basically it sounded like a herd of buffalo running down the hall towards Harry's room.

  
  
  
  


"HEY, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Draco heard one doctor shout.

  
  
  
  


Draco stood up and moved towards the door.

  
  
  
  


HEY SOMEBODY STOP THEM!!!

  
  
  
  


Just then Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger barged into Harry's room with the entire St. Mungo's staff following them. And then BANG they ran into Draco, knocking him onto the floor. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey sorry m . . . WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FERRET DOING HERE?" Ron demanded while Hermione looked down in shock.

  
  
  
  


At this Draco jumped up pissed as hell "What do you mean what the hell am I doing here, you overgrown weasel. What, you think you can see Harry ONCE in the last five years and that gives you the right to come barging in here like you own the place, well FUCK YOU!!! You have no fucking right at all." Draco screamed in Ron's face.

  
  
  
  


"How do you know that Malfoy?" Ron asked before realizing he didn't care. "Oh and like you have a reason to be here, well unless it's to kill him while he's down. HA You can't even face him while he's awake, you wait till he's in a coma."

  
  
  
  


"It's called a wedding ring Weasley, and it gives me all the reasons I need, now leave!" Draco said finally cooling off a bit.

  
  
  
  


At this Hermione finally found her voice, but before she could speak up they heard a small moan come from the bed in the middle of the room.

  
  
  
  


In a flash Draco shoved past Ron and Hermione and was leaning over Harry's white face. "Harry Sweetheart? Are you awake?" Draco said with such tenderness that even Ron and Hermione almost believed that Draco loved Harry. Well Almost.

  
  
  
  


Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked confusedly around the room before looking up at his husbands face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Im sorry do I, do I know you?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


WOW I can't believe I just did that!! Im always against cliffhangers, cause they suck, but it was the best ending for this chapter. So MMHAHAHA evil fanfiction author here. Well now that I got that down lets go for the kill. I am holding the next chapter for ransom until I get reviews HAHAHAHA. No No Im not that mean, but I do love reviews so feel free to click on the pretty purple button down there and leave me a message.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Learning about himself

  
  
  
  


Forgotten Love 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey everyone, I can't believe I left you guys with that terrible ending and then didn't update for like weeks!! Jeez I guess I do deserve evil ankle biting smurfs to come after me. Im sorry, I went to my dads for Christmas and I couldn't write. Please forgive me. (sniff) 

  
  


Anyway some people asked me if this was going to be a fic where Draco like dates other people and other horrible stuff like that, and I just want to say this right here and now, Draco and Harry belong together!! Harry just needs a little reminding that's all, so all you worriers have no fear.

  
  
  
  


Oh and because I forgot to say this in the first chapter, THIS FIC IS SLASH!! And it also contains mpreg, you have been warned. dun dun dun. LOL enjoy.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two:

  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry do I . . . do I know you?"

  
  
  
  


"Harry, its me Draco." Draco said with confusion in his eyes "Don't you recognize me?"

  
  
  
  


Dr. Allen moved over to the bed and gently placed his hand on Draco's shoulder while looking down at Harry. "Harry" he said softly "Do you recognize anyone in this room?"

  
  
  
  


Slowly Harry's eyes moved from Dr. Allen's face to Draco's then to Ron and Hermione's and all the other doctors still crowded into his room. Finally he answered Dr. Allen "No no I don't. What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? getting more and more frantic with each question.

  
  
  
  


Draco began to shake and he clutched at the nearest persons hands, who happened to be some random nurse who was trying to take Harry's blood pressure.

  
  
  
  


"Harry" Dr. Allen said reassuringly "Calm down. You are just scaring yourself even more, not to mention your husband.

  
  
  
  


Harry quickly looked at Draco's paler than normal face, he didn't know how he knew that Draco was his husband, he just did.

  
  
  
  


"What happened?" he asked a little more calmly

  
  
  
  


"We aren't sure" said one of the doctors "You went to the store and there was a robbery. But that is about all we know."

  
  
  
  


"It was my fault." Draco broke in his voice cracking. "I wanted you to go to the store for some ice cream and carrots and you . . . you never came back."

  
  
  
  


Before anyone could say anything Ron broke in yelling. "That is it!!! You're acting like you and him is NORMAL! Harry" he said a little more gently "Someone is playing a joke on you here. You never would have married Malfoy. I was your best friend for 7 years, I know what you would and wouldn't do, and being with ~him~ is something you wouldn't do in a million years."

  
  
  
  


"His best friend?" Draco asked quietly. He was too drained to even get angry. "If you really were his best friend you would have at least ~pretended~ to look for him after he left.

  
  
  
  


Hermione gasped "It wasn't like that Harry." She said running to his side.

  
  
  
  


Before she could go on Harry snapped. He was tired, his head hurt and he was confused, which is not a good combination. "I want the three of you to leave." he stated simply "You are not making things easier for me and I want you to go."

  
  
  
  


"But Harry" Hermione started while Draco stared in shock. *He hadn't done anything wrong.*

  
  
  
  


Harry shook his head firmly "Now!"

  
  
  
  


Slowly Ron and Hermione left the small room, but Draco just stood there. He had no intention of leaving his Harry. However he did allow a doctor to move him to a chair on the other side of the room. Surprisingly Harry didn't say anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well" Dr. Allen said brightly to the herd of doctors and nurses filling the room. "Now that the show is over, why don't you guys go back to work." "Now Harry" he said patting his shoulder "I know you are upset but you have to tell me, can you remember anything at all? Your birthday maybe, or your mothers name? Anything?

  
  
  
  


Slowly Harry's eyes began to well up with tears as he tried to think and realized he couldn't remember anything at all. "No" he said softly "I don't even know anything except my name is Harry." there was a small pause "And I only know that because everyone called me it when I woke up."

  
  
  
  


"That was what I was afraid of. Dr. Allen murmured quietly

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a few days later before Harry and Draco had a chance to talk alone. Before then a nurse had been in the room at all times to watch over Harry. When she left, Draco and Harry just stared at each other nervously until Harry gathered his nerve and beckoned Draco over.

  
  
  
  


"So um we're married, huh?"

  
  
  
  


"Yes," Draco said fidgeting a bit in the chair next to his husbands bed. "I could . . . Would you like me to bring our wedding pictures in? Maybe they could help with . . . you know."

  
  
  
  


"Yeah . . . Yeah" Harry said surprised "I can't believe no one thought of that. So uh how long have we been married?

  
  
  
  


Harry couldn't remember anything about his life, but this was the perfect chance to find out more about it.

  
  
  
  


"Well we've been married for a little more than three years but we have been together for about four.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh" on the other hand it made Harry a little nervous to hear this, but at least he knew ~something~. "Were we happy?" he asked honestly wanting to know

  
  
  
  


"Yes we," Draco swallowed "were."

  
  
  
  


Harry sat up curious "Then why didn't that red headed man uh Rick, Ron, whatever, know about us? He said we had been friends for the last seven years."

  
  
  
  


Draco winced, he didn't know how to explain something like this. "Not friends for the last seven years, You were friends at Hogwarts . . ." seeing Harry's confused look he added "the school we all went to. You've only seen them once since you graduated."

  
  
  
  


"Oh why?"

  
  
  
  


"After you graduated you disappeared, and no one knew where you had gone to. It wasn't until recently that you wanted to see them again."

  
  
  
  


"Them? I take it I was friends with the brown haired girl as well?"

  
  
  
  


"Yes."

  
  
  
  


"Oh." Harry thought back on all he had just learned before asking another question. "You went to . . . to Hogwarts also? Were we friends back then too?"

  
  
  
  


Draco chewed on his lip uneasily. He had decided to tell Harry everything he wanted to know but he wasn't as ready as he had thought he had been. "No, we um . . . hated each other actually." Draco replied finally

  
  
  
  


"Hated each other? Well . . . Well what happened?" Harry asked confused

  
  
  
  


"We ran into each other in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere, and well I kinda threatened to tell everyone where you were hiding out at."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I was hiding . . . never mind. That still doesn't explain how we ended up married?" Harry asked in exasperation

  
  
  
  


Draco smiled a bit, he was feeling a little more comfortable around Harry. Even without his memory he still acted the same. "Weeell" he said dragging it out "You punched me in my jaw, so of course I punched you back. Then you tackled me to the ground, the next thing I knew, we were shagging like there was no tomorrow right there on the dirt path."

  
  
  
  


Harry looked shocked before he burst out laughing blushing like mad. "Did . . . Did we really?"

  
  
  
  


"Yup." Draco answered pleased, it was the first time his husband had laughed since he had lost his memory. "We were lucky no one came across us, it would have caused quite a scandal. As it was we stayed there for eight months."

  
  
  
  


"Wow." Harry said leaning back against the pillows "I wish I could remember that."

  
  
  
  


Abruptly the conversation came to a end with the reminder that Harry in fact didn't remember.

  
  
  
  


"Well." Draco said standing up "Would you like me to go home and pick up some albums? I need to grab some clean clothes anyways."

  
  
  
  


"Oh uh, sure that would be great." Harry said relieved. He need some time to think about everything he had just learned anyways.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Draco got home to their apartment, he went into their bedroom, closed the door, and for the first time since he was three years old, he sat down and he began to sob.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Draco returned to the hospital there was no way to tell by looking at him that he had just been bawling his eyes out. There had been a time when Draco had showed only the emotions he wanted to show, now Draco was relieved to find he still had that particular talent. It helped when he gave Harry their wedding pictures and made some pathetic excuse to get the hell out of there before Harry opened them. He just couldn't look at the pictures of his wedding right now.

  
  
  
  


Somehow Draco found his way to the St. Mungo's library. Dr. Allen had told Draco that there were a few books on amnesia there, but Draco had forgotten then until now.

  
  
  
  


~Meanwhile~

  
  
  
  


Harry was lightly brushing his finger tips over each new picture he came across. He couldn't believe how happy the two of them had looked, the both of them were practically glowing they were so happy. It had obviously been a small ceremony, but neither of the men had seemed to care. There was pictures of them feeding bits of cake to each other, Harry sprawled across Draco's lap, the two of them holding hands. It looked like a normal happy wedding, but Harry couldn't get over the fact that this was ~him~ in all these pictures. Him smiling at the camera, him looking adoringly at the blond man, him going on the honeymoon to the Caribbean. It was just too much for the young man. He was too confused and tired to keep looking at the pictures. Regretfully Harry slowly closed the album promising himself that he would look at them again later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Well another chapter done, so what do you think? I think its better than the last one, but Im not sure.

  
  


Okay on to the reviews THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!

  
  
  
  


Sadie Leigh: Here's some more for you, sorry for the wait.

  
  
  
  


Malfoy Snogger: Im sorry it took so long, I didn't have a computer.

  
  
  
  


Nay Nymic: Don't worry so much, it will be fine . . . probally. lol

  
  
  
  


KittenBabyGirl: AAHH no not the evil ankle biting smurfs. (gasp) thanks for reviewing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Goblin Queen2: Well I hope you like it then.

  
  
  
  


Dakota Reynolds: Sorry Sorry. please forgive me???

  
  
  
  


Brenna8: hey Im not cruel Im evil. mhaha jk. thanks for your review

  
  
  
  


Tsuyuno: Ill try not to. lol

  
  
  
  


Sammygirl: Im glad you like it, Ill try to update sooner next time.

  
  
  
  


Zelphie: Im glad you think its cute, thanks.

  
  
  
  


Celine.s: Im glad you liked it!! Thank you for reviewing!!

  
  
  
  


Smoocher of evil: I love your name, its cool. Im glad you liked it.

  
  
  
  


Chibi-Crysi: Well thanks for reviewing me, it means the world. lol (Hugs)

  
  
  
  


Who cares what my name is: I know I know,lol. what do you expect, Iv been talking to you everyday. jk thanks for reviewing me. 

  
  
  
  


Anyways everyone who is reading this rocks!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Oh yeah I'v been told that the pretty purple button is in fact not purple (gasp) its periwinkle, so Please Please Please click on the pretty ~periwinkle~ button and make my day. Thanks a bunch! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Going home

  
  
  
  
  
  


Forgotten Love

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


It had been decided days ago that if Harry was to get his memory back he should stick with 

familiar things. So when it was time to release him from St. Mungo's Harry was going back to 

Draco's and his apartment. Draco was relieved, he couldn't imagine going home without Harry. 

But Harry was nervous, he didn't know what to expect or what was going to be expected of him. 

Was he supposed to share a room/bed with someone he barely knew?

  
  
  
  


Harry had thought that he had masked his fear well, but Draco seemed to see right through him. 

He came over and sat in the chair by his bed the day before Harry was to be released.

  
  
  
  


"Hey are you okay?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah Im fine. Just um what is your apartment like? Harry asked

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Our."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Our . . . never mind" Draco said shaking his head. "It's nice, quite large for an apartment actually. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and it has a balcony with an amazing view.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, it sounds nice. Three?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes." Draco said totally missing why Harry was so concerned in how many bedrooms there were. "One for us, one's a guest bedroom, and one for our . . . for if we have a lot of people over." Draco finished lamely

  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Harry that he was pregnant just yet. He realized that Harry had a lot to deal with and knowing he was going to be a father in a little more than five months might be a little more than Harry could handle. Draco was planning on telling him though, just not right now. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be able to hide it forever, though thankfully he still had a little time left before he began to show.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh." Harry said getting even more frightened. *Was he just supposed to act like he never lost his memory?*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco,(being the clever guy he is) finally realized what was going on inside his husbands head. It disappointed him but he could understand it. Understanding it didn't make him like it, but what could he do.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"So um" Draco finally said sitting back in the chair "Would you like the guestroom or the master bedroom?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry abruptly looked up relieved. "Uh the guestroom is fine, I don't want to make you change rooms or anything."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh okay thanks." Draco said not sure if he even wanted to stay in ~their~ room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Harry left St. Mungo's with Draco by his side and they took the knight bus to their apartment. Draco opened the front door and then stepped back to let Harry go in first. Harry looked around curious, he was surprised to see about a jillion pictures of him and Draco together. For some reason he kept forgetting that he had had a life before the accident.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Im sorry, I haven't moved your clothes and such over to the guestroom yet. We can move them now if you would like." Draco finally said breaking into his husbands thoughts

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh uh yes please, thank you, I really appreciate it. Harry said in a rush

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the two of them walked into what used to be ~their~ room Draco felt like he was living in a dream, nothing seemed real to him, not the fact that his husband didn't remember him, or the fact that he was currently giving said husband a tour of their house, or the fact that Harry almost never looked at him. He just kept thinking over and over again *how had this happened?* They had been so happy, it had been perfect. Had they been too happy, had some evil Goddess decided to pay them back for living a too happy of a life?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco came back to reality when he realized Harry had been looking at him strangely for the last couple of minutes. "Oh sorry. Here, Ill grab your clothes for you and then we can get you set up in your room." Draco said walking over to their closet and grabbing all of Harry's stuff off of the hangers, his hands shaking slightly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After Harry got settled into the guestroom Draco was trying to think of something for the two of them to do when he realized that Harry was probably starving. Unfortunately Draco couldn't cook, Harry had enjoyed cooking and Draco's food was usually toxic. "Er Harry" Draco said "Im gonna order us some Chinese food, are you hungry?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"YES!!! uh I mean yes I am, thank you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uh no problem, why didn't you remind me that you didn't eat your breakfast?" Draco asked curiously. That didn't seem like Harry at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um I . . . I didn't want to bother you, I mean you already had to do so much and well . . ." Harry trailed off blushing. He just felt like he was a nuisance and he hated it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco didn't know what to say. This was Harry here, his husband, and he thought that eating was going to bother him. It made Draco feel like their marriage had never happened, like he had never known Harry at all. Finally he got his voice back enough to say "Harry, its, you are, I mean Its ok. I don't mind, really I don't. Draco said earnestly even if it wasn't very eloquently put.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry just blushed still looking worried.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night after Harry had gone to bed, Draco was looking for his pajama's when he came across a pair of Harry's instead. Draco just stared at them for at least ten minutes before he could bare to touch them. They just seemed so normal laying there in the dresser drawer that Draco almost came unhinged just looking at them. Finally he slowly moved them to the bottom drawer so he wouldn't have to look at them. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he wasn't going to give them back to Harry the next day. As long as the worn flannel Pj's were still there, Harry wasn't completely gone from their room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

  
  


Well what did you think???? I hope you like how Draco was, I mean he's the one that ~still~ has his memory. Poor guy. I think I would rather be the one who lost my memory, it wouldn't be so heartbreaking. But um yeah, anyways THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

  
  
  
  


Imitation of Life: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Your reviews are awesome!!!

  
  
  
  


sammygirl: AWW thank you!!! Sorry it took so dang long.

  
  


Andrea: Hey dork, hows it going? Jk, hope this interested you enough to read all of it :)

  
  


Who cares what my name is: I don't think you threatened me too much, hope you liked it :)

  
  


Cobweb of Forever: Oops, I don't think I had you wait too long, at least I hope not. :)

  
  


nolaluvzlegolas: Im sorry you are confused, Im trying to make it not as confusing.

  
  


KittenBabyGirl: Remember that I befriended one of your smurfs, actually that's probably why it took so long to update:) lol Thank you for reading and reviewing.

  
  


nschik: MHAHAHA hehe I am huh? Oops

  
  


Tsuyuno: Nope I have a feeling Draco will never want Ice cream and carrot ever again.

  
  


Sylvia Sylverton: I tried not to take so long this time:) Glad you liked it!!!

  
  


Su: Sorry it took so dang long *hangs head* Ill try to do better this time.

  
  


Jessie: Don't worry I will

  
  


poafan: You are very welcome, thank you for thanking me.

  
  


Kelebcarak: Well I can't tell you that now can I?

  
  


TONOLostGirl: Thank you, you are sooo nice.

  
  


Romilly McAran: Hmm I don't know what movie you are talking about but thanks for reviewing.

  
  
  
  


Me: but if you strangle me I can't write anymore. So don't do that, kick me if you must but no strangling.

  
  
  
  


snapes gryffindor goddess: ok ok jeez, lol thanks babe.

  
  


Brenna8: Well I can't tell you that now can I?

  
  


Etheralchan: YAY for entertaining reviewers. Thanks for reading!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeez, I can't do anything right :) I say purple button but its really periwinkle, so I say periwinkle, now I find out its really lavender. oops LOL Well what ever color the pretty button is please click it and tell me what you thought. :) You guys rock!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. You want to go where?

THIS IS SLASH THIS IS SLASH THIS IS SLASH THIS IS SLASH . . . so if you don't like slash then maybe you should hit the back button ^_^

Okay I am sooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update, first I had eye surgery done so I wasn't allowed on the computer and then my left eye got irritated and that just made it worse, and now I just got my first job so its been really hard. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. 

Just so you know it is a LOT happier than the other chapters because I was suddenly in the mood for some fluff, it may or may not go back to heartbreaking later on. (Sorry you all) ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forgotten Love

The next morning when Draco woke up he resisted opening his eyes for as long as he could. He almost felt that if he could keep his eyes shut he didn't have to face the fact that his husband didn't remember him. Of course he couldn't stay in bed all day so he finally sat up and opened his eyes reluctantly. As he was taking a shower he came to the sudden realization that he and Harry were going to be together the entire day by themselves and he had no idea what they were going to do. As Draco continued to get ready he discarded idea after idea. It couldn't be anything too exciting because Harry was supposed to take it easy but Draco didn't want Harry to be bored either. He was sitting on the couch still thinking furiously when Harry came in and sat next to him looking adorably tired.

"Hi." Harry said uneasily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Thinking of yesterday he asked. "Hey are you hungry?"

Harry smiled a bit before saying. "No not yet, well unless you are."

"No not really. So what do you want to do today? We could go to a movie, or shopping? What ever you want to do."

Harry thought for a second "Hmm I don't know, what else is there to do around here? Hey is there a Zoo around here?

"A zoo?" Draco asked confused, in all three years of marriage Harry had never shown an interest in the zoo. "Um yeah there is a zoo close by, we'd have to go the Muggle way though because um well because er we should be careful of your head." Draco said in a rush beating himself over the head for being so dumb and almost slipping up. What had happened to his famous Malfoy's calmness.

Harry looked at him strangely for a second before forgetting it in favor of the zoo. "Im not sure why I want to go to the zoo, I just do. I can almost remember going once, did we ever go to the zoo?"

"Er no, we talked about getting a dog once though." Draco said lamely

"Oh." Harry said politely not really interested in a dog. "That's nice."

Trying to break the awkward silence between them Draco stood up and walked towards the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Later that afternoon Harry and Draco walked up to the gates to the St. Paul's Zoo. Unlike most Zoo's this one had both Muggle and Wizard animals and Draco was amused to see how excited Harry was. He was jumping around and trying to look at everything at once, and they hadn't even gotten inside to the animals yet. Looking at his ecstatic husband Draco finally began to relax and for the first time in weeks he felt a small smile forming on his lips. 

With Harry by his side Draco walked up to the turnstile and bought their tickets and a map of the park before heading inside. Draco was surprised to find that he was almost as excited as Harry was. He had never really been to a zoo before, he had known what they were of course but he had just never gone to one. He opened the Map and was trying to decide where to go first when he noticed that Harry wasn't beside him. Looking around he finally saw him halfway down the path talking to a man selling balloons. Jogging up to them Draco was amused to find that Harry was buying a red balloon in the shape of a Lion.

"Harry." Draco said laughing slightly. "Those are for the kids."

Harry laughed as well. "So what, I want one. What does it matter anyway?"

Draco thought about it for a second. "Well . . . I guess that it doesn't really, its just funny.

Harry grinned shyly. "So what kind of balloon do you want?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"What? Oh no." Draco said shaking his head. "Im not carrying one of those around with me."

"Oh why not? Come on Draco." Harry begged softly. "It'll be fun."

Draco looked at Harry's pleading face for a second before gracefully giving in and buying a green balloon. He had never been able to refuse Harry anything and some things just weren't meant to change.

After tying their balloons to their wrists so they wouldn't float off Harry and Draco began walking aimlessly around looking at all the strange and not so strange animals. They started with the four headed Abraxan and the five footed Quintaped before Draco had an idea and dragged Harry into an inclosed area. Harry looked around confused, he didn't see much of anything. "Draco?" he asked still looking around.

Draco laughed to himself "Look on that big branch in front of you." He advised. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having, just yesterday he never wanted to open his eyes again and today he was laughing like nothing was wrong. He was still terrified of losing his Harry but looking at his husbands carefree face he could almost forget all about the last couple weeks. It wasn't that it was any less painful, it was just that Draco couldn't take anymore pain and pushing it aside was the only thing he could think of doing. He was just going to have to live one day at a time and hope that someday Harry's memory would come back, hopefully before the baby was born. Draco finally pulled himself from his thoughts and brought his attention back to Harry, who was currently face to face with a Boa Constrictor.

"Whoa, Draco look. Isn't he adorable?." Harry asked before he suddenly gasped in shock. 

"What is he saying?" Draco asked amused at Harry's face

"Her. . .You . . . You can't hear her?" Harry asked looking back and forth between the snake and Draco. 

Draco shook his head. "Nope, you are the only Parseltounge in the world . . . now." he answered quietly.

"Oh, so I am the snake boy, lovely." Harry laughed before turning back to the snake and hissing softly. 

About an hour later Harry finally got tired of chatting with the reptile and they headed to the restaurant that was in the middle of the zoo. They both ordered huge meals and for the first time in weeks Draco got his appetite back. It was almost like their baby had put up with it for long enough and now he or she was saying enough is enough, I want food. Sitting there eating away happy as a clam Draco forgot the one thing pregnant people should never forget, if it goes down it might just come back up. And that is what almost happened, one second Draco was listening to Harry talk about what the snake had said and the next he was halfway to the bathroom with his hand pressed firmly to his mouth.

"Draco?" Harry asked confused as Draco suddenly got up and bolted. Harry looked around for a second before slowly getting up and following his husband into the bathroom. Where he was just in time to see Draco fall ungracefully in front of the toilet and fight to save his lunch.

"Draco? What happened? Are you okay?" Harry asked uneasily.

"I'm fine." Draco whispered trying desperately to calm his upset stomach. "Just go back to your lunch, Ill be there in a minute."

"But . . . But you're sick." Harry protested weakly

At that Draco snapped, he forgot that Harry had amnesia, he forgot that Harry had no idea what was going on, all he knew was he was almost four months pregnant, he was on the verge of puking his guts out and the cause of it all was less than three feet away. "No Fucking DUH I'm sick you little 'let's have a child' ASSHOLE! I didn't get pregnant on my own you know." Draco stopped suddenly as he realized what he had just blurted out. He looked down at the toilet mentally beating himself over the head, he couldn't believe he had just came out and yelled it at him like that.

Harry just stared at the blond man confused and a little scared until the meaning of what he had just said caught up with him. "Wait . . . What?? Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Are . . . Are you saying that I'm . . . I'm going to be a father? Harry asked

Draco slowly looked back up into Harry's eye's before gulping nervously and nodding once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uh oh!! What's gonna happen now??? DUN DUN DUN. hee hee. Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was definitely fun to write. ^_^ Now on to the reviewers!!!! 

P.S. Im kind of cheating here. (all the thank you's are the same but Im still on computer restrictions and this was better than waiting a few days and ~then~ posting . . . Well at least I hope you think so.)

wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Amethyst-Fairy:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

NayNymic:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

emerald sparrow:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

sammygirl:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

snapes gryffindor goddess:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Brenna8:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

KittenBabyGirl:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Imitation of Life:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Kelebcarak:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Adam :^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

kendra1117:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Launigsiae:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

SweetPea-Fairy:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Dream27 :^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

nolaluvzlegolas:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

ciceronian:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Kristen :^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

unmei3:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Toby7:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Chibi-Crysti:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

nschik:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Sylvia Sylverton:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Cobweb of Forever:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

On-A-Rainy-Day:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Chibimono Akuno:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Crimson_Tears :^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Meya:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Miss W D Halliwell:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

slasherbabe:^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

Claire Belbusti: ^_^ Sorry for the wait!!!!

SO IF NO ONE GOT IT I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO FREAKIN LONG. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! XOXOXOXO Oh yeah and if you have the time would you PLEASE review me, nothing makes my day more than a review or two!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or three or four or . . . well you get the idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
